bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Angelo/Diablo Preyas
In the anime, they are one of the guardian Bakugan of Marucho Marukura with Preyas. Information When the Bakugan Battle Brawlers go to the Doom Dimension and were tested by the legendary soldiers of Vestroia, Preyas does not evolve normally, instead, coughed up Angelo/Diablo serves as his "evolution". Anime Preyas Angelo is kindhearted and shaped like an angel version of Preyas. He has angel wings. He sounds more like a girl then a boy, he also refers to Marucho as "Young Master" along with his brother as master he is also very polite. According to Angelo he tires out very quick and requires constant breaks (and gets every second Monday off). He also doesn't do windows. Angelo supposedly has mixed attributes being part Aquos and part Haos. Angelo occupies what appears to be the top side of the ball. Angelo has an alter ego called Diablo, he is a tough, smack-talking devil version with devil horns. He switches places with Angelo regulary, taking turns, like his and Angelo's personalities Diablo has opposite attributes being Pyrus-Aquos compared to Haos-Aquos. Like his alter ego Angelo, Diablo is displayed as Aquos but he still counts as both Pyrus and Aquos. Diablo appears to be asleep when Angelo is out, being annoyed that Marucho woke him up from his nap the first time he used him in battle,though he didn't know that he was even there until then. Diablo occupies what appears to be the bottom side of the ball, flipping over in the bottom of the ball to let Angelo talk. They don't appear in season 2 because only Preyas was captured and turned to stone. Though they will reunite with Marucho in the movie. ; Ability Cards Preyas Angelo/Diablo has no Special Abilities but can use other abilities. In the anime Diablo is an Aquos but has Pyrus abilities, while Angelo is Aquos but also has Haos abilities. Video Game While in the anime it has no special ability cards it does have one in the video game. If you buy Preyas II in the game, its max G-Power is 730 Gs on NDS, and 605 Gs on console versions. Special Stealth: +200 Gs (NDS only) Game Angelo and Diablo are two Bakugan combined into one such that each is in his own hemisphere. The chance of making each stand is 50%. On the Aquos Angelo it has 550 G's and on the Aquos Diablo it has 660 G's. On the Ventus Angelo it has 650 G's and on the Ventus Diablo it has 450 G's. On the Haos Angelo it has 410 G's and on the Haos Diablo it has 640 G's. On the Subterra Angelo it has 720 G's and on the Subterra Diablo it has 300 G's. Gallery Anime File:Angelo_Ball.JPG|Angelo in Ball form. File:Angelo.JPG|Angelo in Bakugan form. File:Diablo_Ball.JPG|Diablo in Ball form. File:Diablo.JPG|Diablo in Bakugan form. Game File:BK_SA_PreyasII.png|Angelo and Diablo with both forms opened atributes esfera:chama os tres preyas e eles lanção uma esfera de atributos Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Special Attack Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan